The Five Times Sherlock did embarrassing things (and once it was John)
by silvermouse
Summary: Just what it says on the tin. Reviews and positive criticism appreciated! Rated T for a few words. Non slash.


The five times that Sherlock did something embarrassing (and the one time John did.)

1

"JOHHHN!"

"What is it Sherlock?"

"I need socks."

"Get your own damn socks!"

"Fine. If you want the carpet wet."

The doctor sighed, looking up from his computer and stared at his flatmate. "What have you done, Sherlock?"

"_Ifellinaduckpond"_ mumbled the younger man.

Sorry I could not understand a word of your mumbling Sherlock

"_IfellinaduckpondJohn."_ He repeated

"Still couldn't understand a word of that."

"I said I fell in a duck pond John! Happy now?"

John raised his eyebrows but he burst into a fit of giggles when he saw that Sherlock's feet were indeed soaking.

"What happened?"

"Let's just say never try to clean your shoes after they get muddy- and stand on a boat ramp whilst doing so."

"You absolute idiot." John continued giggling. "I'll get those socks then." He added deciding that he at least could escape his flatmate's sulking for a few

"And don't you dare tell Anderson, Mycroft, Molly, Mrs Hudson…"

"Hello boys!" Mrs Hudson said suddenly." I brought you tea- oh, Sherlock, whatever happened to your feet? "

"I slipped and fell in a pond, Mrs Hudson." He answered her, trying to maintain his dignity, trying with the utmost hardness not to envy John, who at least could leave.

Just then John returned with the promised socks.

They were the ones with ducks on them that Lestrade gave him as a Christmas present.

"Now you're just mocking me."

"Well it's not every day the world's Greatest Consulting Detective falls in a duck pond now is it? Did anyone see you?"

"No one we knew, at least." Sherlock replied, trying to keep relief out of his voice.

"Pity," John smirked. "Now no one will believe me if I tell them that."

"That's because you wouldn't, John. I'll make sure of that."

2.

"John this is amazing!"

"What did you find, Sherlock?"

"The victim had mercury fulminate in their fireplace, and they got traces of it when they were sorting their wood for the fuel! That's what caused the explosion! We need to find Lestrade and tell him that the case is solved!"

"Uh Sherlock shouldn't you-"

"Phone's dead."

"Well slow down already!"

But the sociopath had already run out of the door of the morgue.

Sherlock was so eager to get to Scotland Yard and find Lestrade that he hadn't noticed that someone had been in the corridor….

As he ran, his left foot came into contact with the floor, it slid away.

Surprised, Sherlock lost his balance -and fell over.

_Please, please let no one be here._ He pleaded silently.

Unfortunately, he could hear someone- no, two people-laughing at him. He could tell without looking that it was John and Molly.

Pride shattered, he walked humbly out, keeping a sharp eye out on the floor.

Thankfully, this incident was not repeated.

3.

"Why did you do that Sherlock?"

"Do what?" the detective asked, a note of innocence lilting in his voice. The duo were at Angelo's, currently in a heated argument.

"You know damn well what you did! You went in an old, abandoned warehouse without me, without your mobile phone, Lestrade unaware of your whereabouts and unarmed? What the hell were you thinking? That you're invincible? That no one can touch the great Sherlock Holmes. Well you listen here. You almost broke your arm and increased your chances of getting killed by hi as well? DO you have any idea how dangerous that is?"

"But Johhn," the detective whined. "He needed to be caught. Pronto." He added.

"I don't care Sherlock! You had no weapon, no method of contact -and no backup! I was worried sick to death when I found your gun and your phone! And on top of all that, Lestrade called, asking where you were! I nearly had a bloody heart attack mate!"

"You know what? You can't tell me what to do, John. I can look after myself." Sherlock huffed.

He scraped back his chair.

A loud resonating crash came from behind him.

Everyone stared at him.

Sherlock glowered at them all. Including John. He hoped to win his now shattered pride with intimidation.

It mostly worked. But John just gave him his 'Captain Watson' stare, not impressed with his flatmate's childish behaviour.

"Lost cause then." bemoaned the detective to himself as he bent down to retrieve the chair he had knocked over.

4.

"Here Sherlock, put these on."

"Thanks John." Sherlock accepted a pair of 3-D glasses.

After a trying case, the two friends decided to unwind with a movie at the cinema before heading back to Baker Street. They had already eaten at Angelo's, so they were good for a few hours- but just in case, they purchased a packet of chocolate M&Ms to share.

"John pass the M&Ms, would you?"

John immediately handed him the packet, having already taken a handful. The detective accepted the packet and took a handful the same size as John's.

When the screen started to dim, Sherlock tried to open the packet containing his 3D glasses.

He managed- a bit too hard.

The duo could only watch as a pair of 3D glasses sailed over the audience sitting in the front rows and disappear from sight.

"What idiot loses his or her three-D glasses in a cinema like that?" John asked.

"No idea." replied Sherlock, but the sheepish look he gave told otherwise.

"Those were yours?" John asked incredulously.

"Obviously not." He replied.

"Here I'll find you a new pair."

"John? Sherlock?"

The two jumped. Their friend Lestrade was standing there, with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't ask." was all John could say.

"Suits me." He replied. "Do you two mind if I joined you? I've lost my seat to an ogre."

"Oh so you're saying Shrek came out before his movie started? Is he in the mood for a meet and greet?" John remarked sarcastically.

Lestrade sniggered. "I'm afraid not. I did try to ask for it back, but he pretty much threatened to beat my guts out. Also, did either of you notice a pair of glasses flying through the air?"

"Those were his." John informed him, pointing a thumb at Sherlock.

"They were not!"

"Oh, don't deny it, you dolt."

"Hey, calm down you two-I have an extra pair." He pulled out two pairs, one of which he threw to the detective.

"Thank you Inspector." Sherlock said stiffly

"No problem mate."

The unlikely group of three ended up watching Shrek Forever After.

It was an odd evening, but none of them had any qualms about it.

5.

Sherlock stared at the machine, more than a little panicked. Oh God, how did he turn this thing off?

"Sherlock, the 'off' switch is here."

The detective turned his head slightly –to see John turning it off.

"You idiot."

"Well that's hardly my fault if I'm not _as perfect_ as _Mycroft_."

"First off, Mycroft wasn't in our conversation, so he shouldn't be in it now. And second, that is far much ice cream."

The detective looked sheepish. He did have twice the amount of ice cream he was meant to eat. It was supposed to be a treat. And now it became a point of ridicule.

"Honestly. You're the man who lives by observing. Right, I will claim half of your pudding."

He spooned out half of Sherlock's ice cream and dumped it next to his sticky toffee pudding.

The duo were eating at Pizza Hut for a change, as it was nearer their hotel .

In Edinburgh.

1.

Thanks Sherlock I appreciate the help.

Pah!

John sighed. He and Sherlock were forced to clean the living room, as Mrs Hudson had threatened them that she did not like the state of their rooms. John had, by some miracle, persuaded the lazy detective to get off his backside and help him.

"Right I'll do the mantel." John decided to himself.

He had to remove piles of paperwork from the cluttered surface, but Sherlock, for some reason, refused to let him touch the skull. He literally bounded across the room like a ballerina on a sugar high to snatch it from its place.

Just as John found a small stack of books and was moving them to the armchair, he accidentally knocked over the lamp that stood there, always proud, always perky.

John and Sherlock watched on as the lamp fell to the ground and smashed. Shards of glass and whatever else lay on the floor.

John just cursed, which prompted the detective to turn around.

Sure enough, he saw the lamp broken.

"John, you are an absolute certified idiot."

"Well sorry Sherlock!" Protested John. "Right I'll clean this up."

"No I'll do it." Sherlock bounded off to the kitchen to fetch a dustpan and brush. "You stay away from it John- in fact, tell Mrs Hudson. So she …doesn't worry." 

So John shuffled to 221A and told their beloved landlady what happened.

Of course, she wasn't happy about the lamp, but was relieved to hear that he would pay for it out of his own money, as he had knocked it over by accident.

A/N: Just a Sherlock thing that came to mind. Sherlock does not belong to me. But all of these incidents do, as I have done them already(and are now scarred into my life story.) But some details in this story have been changed, so are not consistent with my life.

Oh, and for those who don't know their chemistry,(or can't remember perhaps) mercury fulminate -or Hg(ONC)2- is created by dissolving mercury into nitric acid and then adding ethyl alcohol. It's used for explosives, due to its properties, but is also very dangerous. It is sensitive to shock, sparks, flame, friction and heat. So use it in firearms like it's supposed to!


End file.
